The Darkest Night
by Hannurdock
Summary: SLASH. Face discovers Murdock has feelings for him


  
Title: The Darkest Night  
  
Author: Hannurdock / Georgina Ann Price  
  
Summary: Face / Murdock SLASH story  
  
  
****  
  
  
Face watched Murdock holding the pistol, his clammy fingers closing over the weapon, trying not to accidentially slip and pull the trigger by accident.  
  
"You alright, Murdock?" Face asked, drawing close to him.   
  
In the fading light, in the clammy darkness Face could see the brightness in his eyes. The moisture which was not due to the heat of the muggy night.  
  
"What's wrong? You want me to stand watch while you compose yourself?" Face asked, moving closer.  
  
"Facey, something bad is gonna happen tonight. I feel it" Murdock moaned, uncharacteristically.  
  
"Wrong? What do you feel" Face whispered, letting his guard down momentarily, disturbed by Murdock's fear.  
  
"I feel I should have taken you in my arms a long time ago, now I'll never get the chance" Murdock groaned leaning back and closing his eyes.  
  
"Taken me in your arms. What the hell are you saying?" Face asked, his eyes angry, his expression one of betrayal.  
  
"I'm in love with you, Face. We're on some shitty mission we aint gonna come back from. I should have told you before now. I'm sorry" Murdock closed off from Face, rolling away from him and whimpering softly.  
  
Face was stunned into silence for a few moments, then he knelt beside Murdock. "Murdock? You have to stay with me. Don't lose it, please"  
  
"Do you love me?" Murdock asked. His eyes brown and moist tore Face's heart.  
  
"I ... don't know. I love you like a brother" Face stammered, unable to find any consoling words under the circumstances.  
  
"I love you, Facey. I want you as a lover" Murdock said finally, brushing away his tears and leaning into Face's offered embrace.   
  
"A lover?" Face gulped. His heart leapt in fear, and he desperately tried to calm himself. How could he have led Murdock so far astray?  
  
Face didn't realise he wasn't keeping his watch, and Murdock was too far gone to realise the man sneaking up upon them. When the gun fired, Face screamed loudly. His voice pierced the darkness like it were straight from hell.  
  
"You bastard" Face screamed lifting his weapon and shooting the man in the chest.  
  
Murdock lay on the floor, his eyes closed. The bullet lodged in his chest seeping blood, a single trail of blood came from his mouth. His expression was one of peace, and finality. Face began CPR, determined to bring his friend back. As he tasted Murdock on his lips he finally knew what Murdock meant, and realised his love for Murdock went beyond mere friendship.  
  
"Murdock?" Face sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
The darkness seemed to swamp the lifeless figure on the ground, seemed to close in on Face and made him gasp in desperation and frustration. Too late. The darkest night was tonight, when Face discovered what real love was only for it to be too late.  
  
"Murdock? Come back to me! I love you" Face screamed in horror, sobbing helplessly through his own dulled vision, full of pain.  
  
****  
  
Murdock heard the voice, the words, the emotion and watched Face screaming, sobbing to himself. The pain in his chest was indescribable and it was only Murdock's sheer will that kept him from screaming outright.  
  
He tried to gain Face's attention, feeling himself slipping away again into the darkness.  
  
"Murdock?" Face gasped, coming to himself instantly. "I'm going to get you out of here, your going to be alright".  
  
Murdock sighed. "Did you say you loved me Face?".  
  
Face nodded, the tears streaming down his cheeks, collecting at his chin and then running freely down his neck, soaking the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I love you so much" Murdock murmered, lifting a bloodied hand for Face to grasp.  
  
Face took the hand and pressed it to his heart. "You get through this Murdock, and we'll have the rest of our lives to discover just how much we love each other. We'll do things neither of us have ever done before, and we'll be together, just the two of us".  
  
Murdock smiled sadly and shook his head weakly. "Too late".  
  
"Its never too late" Face swore.  
  
"Its true. I'm not gonna make this one. I'm gonna go join them angels on cloud nine, Facey. I know I am".  
  
Face tried lifting the Captain. He felt loose and compliant in Face's arms, vulnerable. Face carried him to the nearest vehicle and hotwired the car.  
  
Driving to the hospital seemed an eternity, the seconds passing like hours, the roads blended together in a endless stream of vehicles cluttering the road, preventing Face from reaching the hospital sooner than he would have liked.  
  
The doctors immediately took over from Face as Murdock was wheeled into the operating theatre.   
  
Face sat down shakily and dialed Hannibal's number immediately.   
  
"Hey Face. How's the watch going of that sleazeball's estate?" Hannibal asked.  
  
"Murdock was hurt badly. One of the goons recognised us and we ... screwed up. I screwed up. Shit! Should have heard him coming. Murdock was shot, in the chest, its bad ....."  
  
"Easy, Lieutenant" Hannibal's calm voice shook Face from his disturbed thoughts. "Sit tight until BA and myself get there, okay? Just hang tough".  
  
Face switched his mobile off and thought deeply about Murdock's confession, and then his own. He had always loved Murdock, but had always been afraid of commitment, even to the person who meant more to him than anyone else in the entire world.  
  
"Face?"  
  
Face looked up in surprise. He had been thinking deeply for fifeteen minutes. It only felt like five. "Hey Hannibal".  
  
"How's it going, kiddo" Hannibal asked gently. BA and Hannibal sat on either side of Face, watching the mournful expression closely.  
  
"I fucked up. Couldn't be much worse really" Face murmered, feeling cornered.  
  
"I'm sure whatever happened was an accident" Hannibal said quietly. "And whatever happens, I'm sure it won't happen again, so don't beat yourself up over it".  
  
Face nodded and relaxed a little. "There's more to it than that, Hannibal. I don't know if I can tell you this".  
  
Hannibal looked confused. Then he prepared himself mentally. "Go ahead, Lieutenant".  
  
"Murdock confessed he was in love with me" Face turned away from the shocked gazes, and started to lose his confidence.  
  
"Is that it?" Hannibal asked softly.  
  
"No". Face breathed deeply, and looked at Hannibal directly.  
  
"Let me guess, you returned his feelings?" Hannibal said in a voice even softer, his words no more than a whisper.  
  
Face nodded.  
  
"You in love with the crazy man?" BA said bewildered. He scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Yes. And I think he's going to die" Face said, his eyes filling.  
  
Hannibal fought the initial shock, and put an arm around Face, drawing him close to his side. "We'll get through this Lieutenant. We always have before".  
  
Face nodded, thankful for the gentleness and drew away as the nurse approached the team.  
  
"Your friend has been stablilised. He's critical but its looking better than when he was first brought in"  
  
Hannibal sighed with relief. "Looks like you may have your chance, kid. He's gonna make it".  
  
Face smiled, then turned to Hannibal with sad eyes "Do you think any less of me, Hannibal?"  
  
Hannibal grinned,and without any hesitation leant forward and kissed Face deeply on the forehead. BA watched in amazement. "Did you really think I would?"  
  
Face grinned. "I didn't know what to think".  
  
Hannibal nodded, and turned away as the nurse approached the team again.  
  
"What's going on?" Hannibal asked immediately.  
  
"Murdock has regained consciousness and has asked to see Face".  
  
Face nodded towards Hannibal and BA, followed the nurse into Murdock's room, watched the machines bleeping and the rise and fall of Murdock's chest. Everything Murdock was doing was mesmerising him, his fingers curled suddenly into a tight fist, and Face realised suddenly the nurse had left them both, and Murdock had been staring at him for some time.  
  
"Murdock" Face breathed, seeing Murdock for the first time as a sexual being, capable of making him fulfilled in ways he had never imagined.  
  
"Face" Murdock smiled weakly, and his hand de-curled. He indicated for Face to sit next to him, and Face gladly obliged.  
  
"You are going to be okay. Murdock, I want to apologise ...."  
  
"Face!" Murdock said "Its both our faults, I'm not going to blame you for something which was both our faults. I don't want you blaming yourself either".  
  
Face sighed, and gripped Murdock's hand. He looked at those big brown eyes, and became lost in them. He felt himself falling suddenly. In truth he was leaning towards Murdock, his eyes fixed upon the moist, intelligent, brown eyes of Murdock. Without realising, his lips closed on the pilot's and he heard himself gasp as Murdock's tongue entered his mouth, probed the edges of it and playfully touched Face's tongue, moving it around with a little force.  
  
Face felt Murdock's hands reach down for the buckle of his pants and he drew back "Not here, baby. Not now. You have to get better first".  
  
Murdock groaned unsatisfied. He let his hands linger on Face's buckle, but made no attempt to undo it, he kept looking at Face, his eyes taking in the length of Face's body. He felt himself come without even doing anything and smiled at Face.  
  
"You made me cum" Murdock said weakly.  
  
"But we haven't done anything yet" Face smiled, and lay down beside the pilot, his hand snaking around Murdock's waist.  
  
"I was drinking in your looks and it was too much" Murdock said, giggling furiously.  
  
Face sighed. "Murdock, calm down. We have plenty of time to discover everything about each other".  
  
Murdock sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted. "I'm tired".  
  
"Me too" Face said, snuggling closer to the weary body.  
  
Murdock felt Face's body beside him and cried out in pleasure. He could feel himself getting hard again, and just lying next to Face would make him explode in extasy.  
  
"Facey, I love you" Murdock mumbled, his sleepiness infecting Face who was now also drowsy.  
  
"I love you too" Face murmered.  
  
Both men didn't hear the door close. Hannibal walked away with a smile on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" BA asked.  
  
"Face and Murdock are asleep" Hannibal announced.  
  
"Not together?" BA asked.  
  
"Yes. Together" Hannibal confirmed.  
  
BA shrugged and then read his copy of Auto Trade, ignoring Hannibal completely.  
  
Hannibal was still smiling. His grin eliminated any worry over two of his team becoming a couple. After the darkest night he'd ever known, he was thankful that both men were alive to go out with each other.  
  
Hannibal dozed, his eyes closing. He watched BA reading his magazine blearily, finally succumbing to sleep.   
  
  
THE END.  



End file.
